


PART 5 - FINALE - LOVE FOR A LIFETIME

by raneetm



Category: The Magic of Ordinary Days (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneetm/pseuds/raneetm
Summary: The final movie scene of Ray's confession of love - ended so abruptly - that it frustrated / inspired me to write this entire fanfiction [Parts 1 - 5].The movie left us wondering if Ray and Livy's love...may be for family's sake?  So this final Chapter 18 delves into their romantic feelings and depths of their love!Happy Valentine's 2020 to fans of the movie Magic of Ordinary Days.
Relationships: Olivia Dunne/Ray Singleton
Kudos: 20





	PART 5 - FINALE - LOVE FOR A LIFETIME

CHAPTER 18

Ray stared at Franklin sitting at his feet, next to the fireplace.

He regretted yelling at the innocent dog the week before, and stroked his head lovingly. Ray felt terrible for his outburst of anger that day and…failing to recognise that Livy had wanted Franklin in the house to keep her company in his isolated home.

When he finally heard Livy’s steps softly walk down the stairs, Ray’s heart began thudding wildly.

“Ray…” he heard her husky voice, as she turned towards the fireplace.

Ray stood up - the blood in his veins draining from his face - when Livy slowly uttered those words he feared most,

“I have to say goodbye….,”

Ray’s mind immediately blanked out as the tears pricked his eyes. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes in misery and spoke softly,

“When you came out here, I know this was an agreement between your daddy and Rev Case. Marrying wasn’t your idea…” he paused, as his voice cracked.

Inhaling again, he stared at her beautiful face as if for the last time…and continued,

“…I know you have your mind set on leaving, but I can’t let you go without telling you how I feel.”

At the crack in his voice and the strain on his face, tears pricked Livy’s eyes. In the tensed silence that followed, Livy’s heart raced away with hesitant anticipation…

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” Ray whispered – his fear of rejection strangling the words in his throat.

“and…I love that baby. For me you’re the best thing that ever happened…” Ray rushed the words out before his fears undermined his resolve - to finally confess what was hidden in his heart.

Livy stared at him in shock!! She hadn’t expected for him to fall in love with her…not after her past mistakes and all her hurtful rejections…not after her betrayal of their marriage…and his prolonged, painful angry silence!

As Livy remained wordless, Ray cautiously advanced towards her…and slowly continued,

“That day when the preacher married us, I forgot the ring.”

He carefully took out his mama’s ring and extended his hand, holding it up to Livy.

“I have one now…” he swallowed hard, as he fought that single tear blurring his vision of Livy. But he could still sense her shaking her head as if in denial…and Ray’s heart constricted in severe agony, anticipating her refusal of his ring!

“Ray, the truth is…I don’t know if I deserve you…” she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief that he could love her despite everything.

But she quickly continued,

“How do you know this could work?”

Ray exhaled suddenly - releasing the anguish in his heart - relieved at the hope in her question! Understanding slowly pervaded his soul - Livy didn’t think she deserved their marriage because of her continued punishment for the guilt and shame of her past mistakes!

Moving in closer with hope in his heart, he waited for Livy to raise her sad eyes…to see the love in his.

“I know…because some day you’re going to forgive yourself!"

Livy stared at Ray as her silent tears slipped down her face. Words couldn’t express the explosion of love and admiration Livy felt for this intelligent and introspective man. The minutes ticked by as they stared at each other in silence…and finally…Livy just flew into his arms!

Holding him tight, she cried her heart out. Her months and months of self-inflicted torment rising to the surface. Livy poured out her disgrace, shame, guilt and fears into her endless tears. And she held onto Ray like a lifeboat in her storm of emotions.

Livy leaned into Ray - giving up her strength - surrendering her emotions to him. She was so, so tired of the facade of indifference she’d portrayed over the months…so worn out by the weight of her guilt and shame of another man’s baby…and so tortured by the walls she’d erected to shut Ray out…to stop her love growing …to restrain her feelings of wanting and missing him.

Ray wrapped his arms around Livy - absorbing her agonised tears - empathising with her long suppressed emotional breakdown. Careful of her pregnancy, Ray held her safe - imparting his strength for her to brave through the storm of emotions together. Thriving on giving her support and protecting her - his heart cherished being Livy’s safe harbour, her refuge from the past. No soothing words or declarations of love were needed between them. Just each other - holding on, safe, loved.

As her tears subsided, Ray slowly reached for her legs and gently swept her off her feet. Fatigued with emotions, Livy was grateful for Ray's strength to take on her burden. He carried Livy to the sofa and slowly sat down, holding her on his lap. Ray cradled her gently as she snuggled against his shoulder, absorbing his strength and relishing his warm, safe embrace.

“I never meant to hurt you,” she whispered, looking sadly into his eyes.

Ray nodded but quickly placed his finger on her lips to quieten her. He did not need her explanation of the past nor justification for anything she’d done.

“…and I never knew how deeply you were hurting,” Ray gently kissed her forehead.

And that made Livy tear up again…she blamed herself for shutting Ray out! For not trusting him and refusing - even as they grew closer over the months - to expose her vulnerable emotional side to him.

“I felt so lost….abandoned…by my family,” she sobbed, disappointed with her fractured family.

“I’m your family now, Livy,” Ray’s voice was soft yet firm in his resolve to be her safe harbour, her sanctuary in life.

“I just couldn’t trust myself anymore…,” she continued, disgust at her mistakes with one man and shifting of emotions to another.

“Trust me…” he said simply.

Livy stared at Ray - her heart full with tenderness and love for him – she knew he wasn’t a mistake. She could trust this gentle, wonderful and faithful man with her life. But it wasn’t just her life…,

“This baby…I don’t know what to do,” Livy trailed off, shaking her head.

“I do…Martha’s had three babies…I’ve taken care of them,” Ray assured her.

But Livy’s doubts were yet to assuage…

“I don’t know…,” she gulped, nervous to reveal her deepest fear, “how you can love…another man’s baby?”

Ray finally understood the crux of her conflicted emotions about their marriage. He gently laid his large hands on her pregnant stomach.

“Livy, this baby is the reason you came here,” he said softly, stroking her stomach lovingly.

“If not for this baby, you would not have traveled out here… to this remote farm,” he continued, sighing.

His heart filled with love for her unborn baby, Ray spoke his words of appreciation directly to the baby,

“I will always love this baby…for bringing you to me…for our marriage.”

Livy watched him intently as he stroked her stomach, her baby so gently and lovingly. Gratitude overflowed within her for this twist of fate – the mistake that tormented her – had in fact led her to the most caring, loving and soulful man who could love her and the baby unconditionally.

Livy took a deep breath, she had one last concern to share with Ray, about the baby.

“Ray, I’m afraid…of having the baby…here…” Livy looked down, embarrassed to admit child birth scared her.

“So you still want to go back…to the hospital in Denver?”

Misunderstanding her concern, Ray blurted out his worst fear - that despite his words of comfort, Livy still couldn’t see her future with the baby on his isolated farm.

He shook his head - as if clearing his mind - suddenly realising Livy had yet to accept his ring!! He had just assumed Livy wanted this marriage once she began crying and holding him! In fact she had not responded to his confession of falling in love with her. There had been no affirmation of love from her nor had she spoken of any feelings for him. Ray fiddled with the ring in his pocket, as the blood ran cold in his veins…

“Did you want me to go back to Denver - when you left the beet-box for me?” Livy suddenly cut through his thoughts.

“No…” he replied, confused that she could even think so.

“I drove over to Martha’s that day,” Livy sighed, wanting Ray to know she had confided to his sister.

“Martha will take care of you and the baby, Livy,” he tried to convince her, hoping she’d change her mind about Denver.

“Hmm…I know,” she replied, grateful for Martha’s unconditional support.

“So will I…and the town doctor….” Ray looked down, still uncertain of her decision about their future together.

Livy nodded, interlacing her fingers with his – comforted and reassured by his words. But she couldn’t help notice Ray’s sudden change in demeanour - eyes downcast, his hand in one pocket, no longer embracing her. Ray looked uncertain and confused again - that Livy’s heart and soul responded overwhelmingly to comfort and reassure him as well.

“I thought of leaving for Denver that day Ray,” her voice was low and husky, “but I couldn’t…”

Ray smiled hesitantly, relieved she hadn't left...but yet disappointed the thought had crossed her mind! His eyes fluttered, downcast and dejected.

“Do you know where I ended up that day?” she asked shyly.

Ray shook his head and sighed - expecting for Livy to speak about visiting her Japanese friends at the internment camp or that she’d simply lost her way to the train station!

“In your bed.”

Ray’s head turned, as if whiplashed, to stare at Livy -

“In my bed?" Ray gasped out in shock!

"...I wasn’t dreaming then…it was your scent?”

What did this mean? Did Livy…want him? Ray had merely hoped that Livy would accept her future with him for the baby’s sake! He held her beautiful face gently and stared into her shy eyes, asking with shocked disbelief,

“Livy…you..er…” he hesitated, still unsure of himself with her, “have feelings for me?”

Livy smiled sadly for the doubt she heard in his voice, she hadn’t given him any reason to believe otherwise. She had rejected him at every overture he’d made and been uncertain of their marriage and future together. Holding his face tenderly, Livy leaned in close to his lips and whispered shyly,

“I’ve fallen in love with you too, Ray.”

Her lips touched his, softly and she mouthed the words against his lips again…and again until Ray was no longer in doubt! He wrapped his arms so tightly around her, that she could feel his rapidly beating heart against hers. Livy showered his face with the sweetest of kisses - convincing him of love that was borne not from their forced marriage - but love that had rooted deep into her heart and soul. She kissed Ray deeply, excitedly - breathing in his masculine scent - as whispers of _“I missed you”_ exchanged between them. Livy drew him closer - thrilled to roam his mouth unrestrained, immersing herself in the sensation of his divine lips - until there was no more uncertainty of how much she missed and loved him! Feeling safe and loved by his returned ardour, tears of joy flowed down her face. She had found the love of her life – a man she trusted, gentle and loving, giving her strength, wiping away her fears of the past and gifting her and the baby - a future of simple joy, deep love and peace of mind.

Ray responded by yielding happily to Livy’s shower of love, as he had desperately needed over the past months. Enthralled with her excited, unrestrained embrace and the softness of her lips all over his face, Ray kissed her back with all the love in his heart. Moving his lips over hers without any reservations - he boldly caught her plump bottom lip, fervently savouring and relishing her deliciousness. Then he ardently captured her luscious upper lips, coaxing her soft moans of unleashed pleasure. He eagerly explored every curvature of her mouth, gasping for breath amidst their intoxicating kisses. As much as Ray wanted more of her - to lose himself in her luxurious hair and travel down her delicate neck - he had something far more important on his mind.

Ray reluctantly released her swollen lips and gently extricated himself from her. Slowly, deliberately he inched away and swung his body carefully off the sofa…onto one knee. He looked up into Livy’s surprised eyes and took out his mama’s ring again. His heart raced away as he knelt before her and proposed…

“Will you…truly be my wife, Livy?”

In her surprised state, Livy realised she hadn’t responded when he’d offered her the ring earlier! Her heart just somersaulted at how she continued underestimating this wonderful man….she couldn’t believe this simple farmer had a romantic side to him!

“Oh yes…yes Ray,” she laughed, extending her left hand towards him.

Ray slipped the ring onto her finger, and spoke of its significance.

“It’s my mama’s ring, Livy. Martha wanted you to have it.”

Livy understood how meaningful this was for both Ray and Martha. He had revealed in one of their after dinner conversations - that his father had willed the watch to Ray whilst their mother’s wedding ring was given to Martha, after her death. Livy realised this was Martha’s gift of love - despite Livy’s confession to her about the father of the baby – she had given her blessings to Livy and Ray’s marriage.

“I love this ring, Ray,” Livy whispered, staring at the beautiful ring, appreciating the history of his family.

“It’s a blessing from my parent’s marriage. They loved each other very much,” Ray smiled nostalgically. He hoped that one day in the future – Livy’s love will not only be for family’s sake – but they would be able to experience the kind of deep, enduring and cherished love between husband and wife.

Livy stared at Ray’s tender expression and her heart yearned for him to know her truth. She gently pulled him up back onto the sofa, and carefully climbed right back into his lap. Holding his face tenderly, she stared into his eyes and whispered,

“I love you…not for the sake of this baby.”

With her heart full of tenderness, love and admiration for him, Livy was ready to reveal her feelings she’d desperately fought against in the past months. She sighed deeply recalling his heart-breaking question to her after their first kiss - _“Is there anything you like about me Livy?”_

She gently kissed Ray’s forehead and confessed,

“I love your intelligence, silent strength and faith.”

She then kissed his eyes and dropped her hand onto his pounding heart –

“I love your unconditional kindness, your soulful, gentle ways and your depth of love for family.”

Then taking his hand - she shyly placed it over her heart - so he’d be convinced her wild heartbeats were his!

“My heart trusts and respects you, Ray! Your wise words and silent actions give me strength - I feel safe, comforted, at peace.”

Ray’s heart exploded in rhythm with Livy’s – shocked by her astonishing and unexpected admiration for him! He rushed to declare the depth of his love for her -

“Livy, you opened my heart…and my mind! Your love for my family history,” Ray inhaled deeply, “…of world history… is amazing! And I love us together – talking, reading, cooking, working, exploring..."

He moved his hand from her heart to cup her beautiful face tenderly,

“I love your exciting mind…your inspiring nature," Ray paused, breathing heavily as he fluttered his eyes still in disbelief,

"your beauty...” Ray whispered, “those mesmerizing eyes captivated me since the day we met…”

He leaned in close to her beautiful face - dazed with the brilliance of her grey eyes - to kiss her lips softly,

“….and your hair…like molten chocolate…” he grazed his face against her curls, losing himself in its luxurious, indulgent warmth.

Livy was just as dazed with his adoration! She traced her fingers softly along his hard defined cheekbones and distinctive jawline,

“I love how strong and handsome you are…,” she whispered, her voice husky.

Then she dropped her intense gaze to his mouth, tracing her fingertips across his perfectly shaped lips,

“and I love your shy gentle smile and heavenly dimpled laugh!”

Never in his wildest dreams, did Ray expect Livy to fall in love with him in this way! He'd only imagined that over time, Livy would learn to accept and care for his roughened looks and simple farmer ways! Ray smiled shyly and gathered Livy close to his heart – still amazed - he whispered softly _“Thank you”_ against her velvet lips. This time their kisses were slow and gentle - both dazed and mesmerized by their mutual adoration. They moved their lips leisurely and decadently - as if in a dream - sensing the attraction disperse into their veins. Languidly caressing and tasting the sweetness of each other's lips as they absorbed the sensations into their souls. In his heart, Ray quietly _Thanked God_ for this blessing of love from Livy. 

Much later, Livy sighed contentedly in his arms as she interlaced her fingers with his hands. She kissed his calloused hardworking hands, in appreciation and said,

“Ray, I want to thank you…for the beautifully crafted baby’s cradle. Together with this ring, you’ve made us part of your family history.” Livy choked on her words of gratitude.

“And I want to give you…a gift of love too, Ray,” her eyes glistened with tears.

“This baby…,” she placed their entwined hands on her stomach and together stroked it, weighing her words not to cause him pain.

“I’d like to name him…Daniel….if that’s ok?” she asked tentatively.

Ray couldn’t believe Livy would honour his younger brother in this way. His vision blurred and that single tear slipped out. He quickly turned and buried his face into her warm, tousled hair. This time Ray held onto Livy tightly, needing her strength as the memory of his beloved younger brother surfaced the agony in his heart. Ray took a deep breath, fighting the emotions ripping through.

Livy understood his pain and held him with all the compassion in her heart. Finally Ray relaxed his hold on her and smiled,

“It’s a boy?” he asked softly.

Livy smiled shyly back,

“Danielle…if it’s a girl.”

Livy saw the agony in his eyes re-surface and held Ray against her heart, rocking him gently. She sensed his loss of control over his emotions and she kissed his lips lovingly to comfort and sooth his pain away. She heard his whisper _“I love you Livy”_ against her lips and she surrendered into his deep emotional kiss. Gratefulness permeated her soul - blessed to be his wife - to be able to comfort his loss and return the warm love of family…back to him.

Lost in their kisses, Livy stroked his soft hair, thrilled to be able to run her fingers freely through. She touched those hidden grey flecks and shivered with the excitement of growing old together. Kissing his eyes, she drowned into those depths of passion she knew will one day be theirs, after the baby is born. Kissing his cheeks, she traced her lips on his defined cheekbones and grazed her skin on his rough stubbles. Smiling against his skin, she looked forward to someday telling him how his full dark beard made her desire him even more. Her hands then slipped inside his shirt collar, caressing his hard shoulder muscles and gripping him passionately against her lips, as the heat in her veins ignited.

Ray matched the intensity of her kisses, shifting his head in every angle to capture her mouth…and all the love, strength and compassion she offered. Livy’s hard grip enflamed his controlled passion and Ray darted his tongue in, ravishing her sensuous mouth, reveling in her moistness. Seduced by her sweet scent evoking visions of Livy in his bed, Ray drifted down to her neck and lavished kisses on every delicate curve. His hands - gentle and careful earlier - now passionately grasped her back, crushing her breasts against his hard chest. His lips escaped lower onto her shoulder - relishing her softness against him - wanting more of her...and wanting to give her, more of himself.

Ray then returned to devour her mouth again and his hand drifted to caress the length of her slender legs - he’d admired them since that day she elegantly descended the stairs for their first date. Finally Ray sighed deeply against her body, as he looked forward to a lifetime of loving Livy, after the baby arrived. Placing his large hands protectively over her stomach, he slowed down their passionate kisses. He nuzzled her lips gently, caressing her stomach enjoying the roundness and transmitting his love onto the baby inside.

Breathless they gently pulled away, both Ray and Livy staring into each other's eyes, barely able to believe that this was true love….not forced by marriage, nor circumstantial by the baby….but passionate, heartfelt, soulful love. The kind of love that lasts for a lifetime, the kind of love blessed by the will of God.


End file.
